


Seelentrank

by VanyKruemelPendragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Love, M/M, Snape the little badass, Soulmates, it's his idea, just a little funny, minor Blaise/Hermione, not like he planned, thank you very much!
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanyKruemelPendragon/pseuds/VanyKruemelPendragon
Summary: Snape lässt die Klasse einen Trank brauen, der jeden zu seinem Seelenverwandten zieht. Slytherins und Gryffindors arbeiten zusammen. Und natürlich arbeiten Draco und Harry zusammen. Die Freundschaft, die entsteht, lässt beide ihre wahren Gefühle erkennen. +++ Drarry – HP/DM , BZ/HG +++ Oneshot





	Seelentrank

Titel: Seelentrank  
Zusammenfassung: Snape lässt die Klasse einen Trank brauen, der jeden zu seinem Seelenverwandten zieht. Slytherins und Gryffindors arbeiten zusammen. Und natürlich arbeiten Draco und Harry zusammen. Die Freundschaft, die entsteht, lässt beide ihre wahren Gefühle erkennen. +++ Drarry – HP/DM , BZ/HG +++ Oneshot  
Rating: P12 Slash  
Pairing: Draco x Harry – Drarry – HP/DM; Blaise x Hermine – BZ/HG  
Warnings: boyslove, sehr lange FF, alle ein wenig OOC, Ron ist ein Arsch   
Genre: Romanze  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren der magischen Welt gehören JK Rowling. Die Idee hierfür stammt aus einer Facebookgruppe zum Thema Harry Potter. Ein Bild (ich weiß nicht, von welcher Plattform) hatte die Idee beschrieben.   
Claimer: Von mir ist die Umsetzung der Idee und die Art, wie die Charaktere miteinander umgehen.

~*~*~ Seelentrank ~*~*~  
Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes erschien das Rezept des heutigen Tranks an der Tafel des Zaubertrankzimmers. Professor Snape stand mit grimmiger Miene hinter seinem Pult, als er auch schon loszuzetern begann.  
„Nachdem ich mir einen Vortrag anhören durfte, ich würde euch nicht richtig vorbereiten, müssen wir nun wohl auch die vollkommen unnützen, überflüssigen und anspruchslosen Tränke durchnehmen. So sehr es mir widerstreben mag. Schlagt die Bücher auf Seite 195 auf und lest den Text durch. Danach wird der Trank gebraut. Da er so unglaublich einfach ist, sollten selbst die Dümmsten von euch…“ Dabei blickte er direkt zu Neville. „… es schaffen, den Trank zu mischen. Am Ende der Stunde wird jeder seinen Trank brauen. Wehe, auch nur einer schafft ihn nicht! Der Trank ist Niveau der Drittklässler und nicht das eines ZAG-Anwärters.“  
„Der Seelentrank… Komischer Name. Was macht der?“, fragte Ron, an Harry gewandt.   
Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung.“  
„Vielleicht solltet ihr eure Bücher tatsächlich lesen…“, murmelte Hermine belustigt neben den beiden, schon komplett in ihr Buch versunken. Sie antwortete dennoch. „Der Trank dient dazu, den Seelenverwandten zu finden. Man wird magisch dort hingezogen, wo dieser steht. Das Rezept ist ja wirklich vollkommen einfach…“, meinte sie schließlich frustriert.  
„Wozu soll das gut sein?“  
Doch bevor Harry eine Antwort erhalten konnte, brüllte Snape in den Raum.  
„Ruhe! Ihr sollt lesen und dann anfangen zu brauen! Euren Mund braucht ihr dazu nicht! Wir ändern die Sitzordnung! Parkinson, Granger, Crabbe, Weasley, Bulstrode, Thomas, Malfoy, Potter, Davis, Brown, Greengrass, Finnigan, Goyle, Longbottom, Nott, Patil. Die heute fehlenden Schüler holen das Ganze nach.”  
Genervt schlurften die Fünftklässler zu ihrem jeweiligen Partner und machten sich, nur wenig begeistert, an die Arbeit. Mit einem Ächzen ließ Harry sich neben den blonden Slytherin fallen.  
„Worauf wartest du? Du solltest besser anfangen, Potter.“  
„Schnauze, Malfoy. Nicht alle von uns hängen am Rockzipfel von Snape“, konterte er gelassen.  
Die Klasse machte sich nach und nach an die Arbeit. Während einige schon bei den letzten Schritten waren, fingen die, die langsam lasen, gerade erst an. Hermine hatte unterdessen ihren dritten Trank begonnen, um ihn mit Sicherheit perfekt zu machen. Snape rauschte hin und wieder durch den Raum und kontrollierte die Ergebnisse. Gerade beugte er sich über den Kessel von Neville.  
„Wie kann man nur zu bescheuert sein, einen einfachen Trank zu brauen?! Grün, Longbottom, grün! Der Trank sollte violett sein! Du hast die Wellhornschnecken vergessen und zu wenig Skorpionseier hinzugegeben!“ Mit einer Handbewegung war der Kessel leer. „Neu machen.“  
Neville sank auf seinem Stuhl zusammen, mit hochrotem Kopf.  
Harry war auch so langsam fertig und zu seiner Begeisterung hatte der Trank die korrekte Farbe. Draco neben ihm war in sein Trank-Buch vertieft.  
„Wer noch nicht fertig ist, bekommt ein T. Wer fertig ist, nimmt sich ein Glas und trinkt einen Schluck. Dann werden wir sehen, wie viele sich umgebracht haben.“  
Währenddessen lief er zur Tür und versiegelte sie. Immer mehr Schüler begannen, zu vibrieren und dann durch den Raum zu rennen. Einige fanden sich untereinander, die meisten standen vor der Tür und hatten ihre Gesichter daran plattgedrückt. Überrascht schaute Harry sich um. Alle außer ihm waren in Bewegung. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Dann blickte er neben sich und sah einen verzweifelten Malfoy das Rezept wieder und wieder kontrollieren. Er selbst baute ja öfter Mist, aber Malfoy? Der war doch besser als Hermine, was die Tränke betraf.  
Snape stand nun vor ihnen beiden.  
„Ich sagte, alle sollen trinken. Hielt es der arrogante Mister Potter nicht für nötig, meiner Anweisung Folge zu leisten?“  
„Ich habe etwas getrunken“, erwiderte er trotzig.  
„Dann hast du wohl einfach einen Fehler gemacht? Geh, wenn die Tür offen ist, auf die Krankenstation. Wer weiß, mit was du dich vergiftet hast. Und du, Draco?“, wandte sich der Lehrer dann an seinen Patensohn.   
Mit zittriger Stimme antwortete dieser.  
„Ich hab alles überprüft. Es stimmt alles. Warum funktioniert das nicht?“  
Verzweifelt schaute er zu dem Professor auf. Dieser ließ den Blick über die beiden vor sich schweifen und erbleichte. Von dieser Reaktion erschrocken schauten sich Harry und Draco nun auch gegenseitig an. Warum war Snape so… OH NEIN! Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Entsetzt schüttelte der Blonde den Kopf und verschränkte die Arme. Bei den anderen ließ die Wirkung langsam nach und nun waren alle Augen auf den vordersten Tisch gewandt, Hermine hatte die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen.  
„Draco, geh bitte ein Stück weg“, presste Severus zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. Der Slytherin tat wie geheißen und wurde sofort wieder zurückgezogen.   
„Das kann doch nicht ihr Ernst sein!“, schrie nun Harry los. „Was haben sie gemacht? Soll das ein Scherz sein?!“  
Kopfschüttelnd wandte sich der Blonde an den Gryffindor.  
„Ich fürchte nicht.“  
Das Klingeln zum Stundenende ließ alle zu ihren Plätzen rennen und den Raum verlassen. Wie erstarrt saß der Eisprinz an seinem Tisch und blickte ins Leere. Das war unmöglich. Harry Potter konnte nicht sein Seelenverwandter sein. Das Goldene Trio war mit unter den Letzten, die den Raum verließen. Ron regte sich gerade darüber auf, dass der Trank irgendwas falsch gemacht hatte und Hermine erklärte, dass das nicht sein könne, als der Brillenträger einen Blick zurück warf.  
„Geht schon mal vor, ich komme gleich“, meinte er und lief zurück in den Raum. „Malfoy?“, fragte er und stellte sich vor ihn. „Alles okay?“  
Der Angesprochene hob den Blick. Kurz sah man Verwirrung und Angst in seinen Augen aufblitzen, aber sofort setzte er seine eiskalte Maske wieder auf.  
„Natürlich“, schnarrte er hämisch.  
„Du lügst.“  
Es war eine Feststellung. Die beiden starrten sich an, grün traf auf grau, keiner wollte nachgeben. Schließlich senkte Draco den Kopf.  
„Wie kann das sein?“  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung…“, flüsterte der Gryffindor mit belegter Stimme und setzte sich neben ihn. „Immerhin streiten wir nur… Warum hasst du mich so?“, wollte er wissen.  
Überrascht hob der Blonde den Kopf. „Was?“  
„Naja… Abgesehen von den offensichtlichen Gründen… Im ersten Jahr wolltest du, dass wir Freunde sind.“  
„Du bist Harry Potter. Mein Vater riet mir, mich mit dir anzufreunden und dich auf unsere Seite zu ziehen“, meinte er achselzuckend.  
„Schon komisch. Da hassen wir uns jahrelang und jetzt reden wir normal miteinander…“  
„Du hast mir ja von Anfang an gesagt, was du von mir hältst…“  
„Nur, weil du verdammt arrogant warst! Du hast Ron beleidigt, den einzigen Freund, den ich bis dahin hatte.“ Harry ließ den Kopf sinken. „Ich hatte nie Freunde. Mein Cousin hat alle verprügelt, die mit mir zu tun haben wollten.“ Warum er sich nun gerade Draco Malfoy anvertraute, wusste er selbst nicht so genau. Es fühlte sich richtig an. „Hogwarts war meine Chance, endlich nicht mehr allein zu sein. Und ich wollte verhindern, dass du, wie er es tat, alle wegjagst.“  
„Das wusste ich nicht…“, meinte der Blonde betroffen.  
„Hätte es denn etwas geändert?“, wollte der Brillenträger neugierig wissen.  
„Vermutlich nicht. Ich war immer neidisch auf dich. Du hattest alles. Freunde, die für dich sterben würden, die Lehrer mochten dich, alle hielten dich für den Helden schlechthin.“  
„Du warst neidisch? Auf mich? Du hast noch beide Eltern, die dich lieben. Gute Noten, du siehst super aus, alle laufen dir nach…“  
Als er bemerkte, was er gerade gesagt hatte, wurde der Gryffindor rot bis an die Haarwurzeln. Draco zog in gewohnter Manier eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Wie war das, Potter?“, fragte er mit belustigtem Unterton.  
„Ähm… nichts.“  
Nun lachte der Größere der beiden los. Es war ein ehrliches, amüsiertes Lachen und überraschte Harry. Noch nie hatte er den anderen lachen hören.  
„Also wirklich… Dass du mir gleich ein Kompliment machst, nachdem der Trank uns quasi verhext hat, hätte ich nicht gedacht“, meinte er grinsend und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen. „Bist du vielleicht auf den Kopf gefallen?“  
„Vollidiot!“, rief der Schwarzhaarige, doch auch er lachte nun mit.  
„Also“, sagte er, als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, „Wir waren neidisch aufeinander und haben uns deswegen das Leben zur Hölle machen wollen. Ziemlich kindisch…“  
„Stimmt schon. Aber, ich hoffe, wir können das Kriegsbeil begraben?“  
Mit einem hoffnungsvollen Blick in den Augen, der ihn unglaublich verletzlich und jung wirken ließ, streckte Draco zögerlich seine zitternde Hand aus. Mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln ergriff Harry diese, was auch sein Gegenüber lächeln ließ.  
„Ich schätze, das hätte ich schon vor fünf Jahren tun sollen…“, sagte der Junge der lebt.  
Die beiden ließen die jeweils andere Hand los und liefen nun, nachdem auch die zweite Schultasche gepackt war, munter schwatzend aus dem Raum, um draußen schockierten Gesichtern ihrer Freunde zu begegnen.  
„Nein, wir haben uns nicht umgebracht“, sagte Harry trocken. „Danke für das Vertrauen…“  
„Tut uns wirklich leid, Harry!“, sagte Hermine. „Aber… Sonst könnt ihr nicht anders, als euch zu verfluchen…“  
„Schon gut. Wir haben das geklärt. Ab jetzt versuchen wir, miteinander auszukommen.“  
Ron sah bei diesen Worten aus, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen. Als er und seine beiden Freunde sich in die andere Richtung als die Slytherins entfernten, zischte er in Richtung seines besten Freundes:  
„Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein?! Wieso das Frettchen?!“  
„Ron, wir haben uns ausgesprochen. Lass gut sein!“, rief der Schwarzhaarige erbost.  
Die Streitereien mit Ronald hatten ihre Spitze erreicht. Schon seit einiger Zeit spann der immer mehr. Neben der Tatsache, dass er sauer wurde, wenn Harry oder Hermine mit jemand anderem als ihm sprachen oder Zeit verbrachten, wurde er auch immer aggressiver. Hermine hatte Harry nicht nur einmal unter Tränen geweckt, weil sie einfach nicht mehr konnte. Seit geraumer Zeit hatte sie Gefühle für den Rotschopf, doch alles, was er tat, war sie zu verletzen. So kam es auch, dass der Gryffindor seine besten Freunde von sich weg trieb und die beiden einander näher waren als ihm.   
„Harry, er würde dich bei der ersten Gelegenheit umbringen! Sei doch nicht so dämlich!“, wetterte er weiter.  
„Ronald, halt deine Klappe!“, fuhr ihn jetzt auch Hermine an. „Das ist Harrys Entscheidung!“  
„Und was, wenn er jetzt nur noch bei den Verrätern rumhängt? Sein Vater ist ein Todesser!“  
„Darum geht es dir? Schon wieder?“, fragte Harry entsetzt. „Wir hatten es geklärt, Ron! Ich habe auch andere Freunde!“  
„Aber ich bin dein bester Freund!“  
„In letzter Zeit benimmst du dich eher wie mein Feind…“, murmelte der Brillenträger traurig.   
Seine Freundin hörte die Worte und blickte betroffen zu Boden. Auch ihr ging es so.  
„Was hast du gesagt?“, wollte der Weasley wissen. „Hab dich nicht verstanden, Mate.“  
„Passt schon.“  
Das goldene Trio lief weiter durch die Gänge, schwieg sich jetzt allerdings an. Vor dem Klassenraum begegneten sie Zacharias Smith, der Hermine freundlich zulächelte. Sie erwiderte das Lächeln und trat zu ihm, um ihn nach seinem Tag zu fragen, als Ron hinter ihr wieder loszeterte.  
„Hör halt mal auf, dich wie eine Schlampe zu benehmen!“  
„WAS?“, brüllten ihm die Braunhaarige und Harry schockiert entgegen.  
„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Ron!“, setzte der Brillenträger an.  
Hermine, den Kopf abwendend, sagte mit brüchiger Stimme „Schon okay, Harry…“ und lief Richtung Toiletten davon. Den Kopf schüttelnd mit den Händen in die Seiten gestemmt funkelte der Junge der lebt den Jungen vor wütend sich an.   
„Super gemacht, du Arschloch. Viel Spaß allein. Du hast uns gerade die Freundschaft gekündigt“, sagte er in sachlichem Tonfall.   
Seltsamerweise tat das gar nicht weh. Ron war einfach nicht mehr der Selbe. Immer noch enttäuscht lief er Hermine hinterher, um sie zu trösten.  
Er fand sie an eine Wand gelehnt, sitzend und bitterlich weinend. Vorsichtig legte er ihr eine Hand aufs Knie.   
„Mine?“  
„Geh weg…“, flüsterte sie zitternd.  
„Ich bleibe. Die Freundschaft zu Ron ist vorbei.“  
„Was..?“  
Mit großen, wässrigen Augen blickte sie zu ihm.   
„Er hat dir wehgetan. Schon wieder. Und niemand verletzt meine beste Freundin.“  
„Aber… Ich… Er… Ich liebe ihn…“, schluchzte sie.  
„Shh…“, sagte er leise und nahm sie in den Arm, die Hand beruhigend über ihren Rücken streichend. „Er ist ein Arschloch. Du verdienst etwas Besseres. Außerdem… Soweit ich weiß wurdest du vorhin zur Tür gezogen. Also ist er auch nicht dein Seelenverwandter.“  
„Du hast R-Recht“, meinte sie leise.  
Vorsichtig lösten sie sich voneinander und der Schwarzhaarige erhob sich, hielt ihr seine Hand hin. Wenig elegant ergriff sie diese und ließ sich hochziehen. Dann erschrak sie und zog ihn durch die Flure.  
„Wir haben doch Unterricht! Oh mein Gott, wenn ich überlege, was ich jetzt schon alles verpasst habe…“, jammerte sie.   
Belustigt schüttelte er den Kopf. Das war die Hermine, die er kannte.  
~*~*~  
Zur ihrer letzten Stunde, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, hatten sie wieder mit den Slytherins gemeinsam Unterricht. Ron war die ganze Zeit still gewesen, nachdem nicht einmal Seamus und Dean mit ihm sprechen wollten. Mit einem Kopfnicken stellten sich Harry und Hermine zu den drei Slytherins. Obwohl sie jetzt von allen Seiten angestarrt wurden, unterhielten sie sich ganz normal.  
„Also, das sind Blaise und Pansy. Er ist ein Weichei und sie eine Zicke, aber hey, man kann sich seine Freunde nicht aussuchen“, sagte Draco im Spaß und bekam sofort Blaises Faust vor den Oberarm und von Pansy einen entrüsteten Blick. Die fünf lachten los.  
„Hermine. Aber ich denke, das sollte bekannt sein“, meinte der Gryffindor und wedelte mit der Hand in ihre Richtung.   
„Ja, ist es“, antwortete der schwarzhaarige Slytherin. „Sie ist eins der hübschesten Mädchen an der Schule. Jeder Kerl mit nem klaren Kopf träumt von ihr.“  
Das ließ die Braunhaarige heftig erröten. „D-Danke, Blaise…“, flüsterte sie kaum hörbar.  
Der hob die Hände. „Nur die Wahrheit.“  
Draco und Harry prusteten los , weil Hermine so verloren aussah.  
„Na komm schon, Mine. Die beißen nicht.“  
Danach war das Eis gebrochen und die Gespräche angeregt. Blaise und Draco waren genauso versessen auf gute Noten wie Hermine und Pansy hatte kein Interesse an Quidditch. Dafür liebte sie es, shoppen zu gehen und stundenlange Mädchenabende. Blaise war der Spaßvogel und ziemlich charmant zugleich, beliebt bei Frauen, aber wollte eine echte Beziehung wegen seinem Charakter; nicht wegen dem guten Aussehen. Pansy hatte einen Freund aus Ilvermorny, den sie immer in den Ferien sah. Draco war, wie Harry, ein Sportass und wollte sich sein Leben verdienen, wollte unabhängig von dem Vermögen seiner Eltern sein. Nichts desto trotz wirkte er auf viele arrogant und eiskalt, doch Hermine stellte schnell fest, dass Harry recht hatte. Er war recht sympathisch, wenn man ihn kannte.   
So kam es, dass es sich einspielte, dass die fünf öfter ihre Zeit miteinander verbrachten, sich besser kennen lernten und die Jungs sogar miteinander trainierten, während die Mädchen an der Seite saßen und sich unterhielten. Zwar war die Braunhaarige nie so begeistert von Klatsch und Tratsch gewesen, doch mit Pansy über alles zu reden, war entspannend und neu. Sie hatte nie eine weibliche Freundin gehabt. Mit der Freundschaft der fünf entspannte sich auch ganz Hogwarts. Zwar terrorisierte Umbridge immer noch alle, doch die Spannungen zwischen den Häusern nahmen ab. Irgendwann kurz vor den Weihnachtsferien stand ein neues Hogsmeade-Wochenende an. Zu fünft liefen sie durch die verschneiten Straßen, plauderten bei einem Butterbier und ärgerten sich gegenseitig mit Scherzartikeln. Gerade waren der blonde Slytherin und der Gryffindor in ein intensives Gespräch vertieft, als Pansy die anderen überredete, sie allein zu lassen. Überrascht schauten sie sich um, zuckten dann aber mit den Schultern und liefen gemeinsam zurück zum Schloss. Beim Laufen berührten sich ab und zu ihre behandschuhten Hände und obwohl es keinen Hautkontakt gab, jagte es Stromstöße durch beider Körper. Mit roten Wangen vom Laufen kamen sie auf dem Schlossgelände an, als ein Schneeball Draco direkt in den Nacken traf und ihm eiskalt in den Mantel lief. Eine Schlacht entbrannte und man schenkte sich gegenseitig nichts. Plötzlich waren alle hinter dem Brillenträger her und bombardierten ihn mit Bällen. Mit einem überraschten Aufschrei rannte er weg und rutschte aus. Er landete auf seinem Hintern und schaute frustriert aus den ganzen Schneemassen auf.  
„Das war unfair…“, rief er den anderen entgegen.  
Draco stand vor ihm und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Dabei musterte de Schwarzhaarige sein Gegenüber das erste Mal richtig. Ein paar Schneekristalle hatten sich in seinen Haaren verfangen und funkelten, seine Wangen waren gerötet, die Lippen leicht geöffnet. In den eisgrauen Augen blitzte der Schalk und die helle, marmorne Haut des Slytherins schien die Sonne zu reflektieren. Er sah umwerfend aus. Harry stockte der Atem.  
„Hast du noch vor, aufzustehen oder willst du mich weiter anstarren?“, holte ihn der sanfte Barriton des Blonden wieder in die Realität zurück.  
„Sorry“, murmelte er mit rotem Kopf und griff die ihm dargebotene Hand. „War in Gedanken.“  
Abends im Bett dachte er an diesen Moment zurück. Draco war wirklich wunderschön. Moment. Seit wann dachte er von einem Mann denn als wunderschön? Im vierten Jahr war es Cho, die er hübsch fand. Doch als er sie näher kennen lernte, merkte er, dass sie ziemlich oberflächlich war. Das Ganze war also beendet, bevor es begann. Konnte es sein, dass er doch nicht so hetero war, wie er dachte? Und wie dachte eigentlich der andere Junge darüber? Bei ihren Gesprächen ging es stets um die anderen, jedoch nicht um seine Orientierung. War es möglich? Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er ein, fiel in einen traumreichen Schlaf, in dem ein gewisser blonder Slytherin eine große Rolle spielte.  
~*~*~  
Draco wurde aus seinem Traum – ein ziemlich verworrener, mit grünen Augen, die ihm irgendwie bekannt vorkamen und roten Lippen, die er auch irgendwoher kannte und die in ihm eine Sehnsucht auslösten – geweckt, als Blaise das Zimmer auf den Kopf stellte.  
„Was ist dein Problem?“, grummelte er.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was ich anziehen soll…“  
Genervt ließ sich der Blonde wieder in die Kissen sinken.  
„Du bist so ein Mädchen. Es ist gerade mal…“ Er sprach einen Tempuszauber und große Ziffern schwebten in der Luft. „… Halb fünf?! Bist du irre?! Es ist Sonntag, Blaise!“  
„Ich weiß… Aber wir wollten doch nach dem Frühstück mit Hermine und Harry trainieren gehen. Und da darf ich mir wohl Gedanken über mein Aussehen machen!“, meinte er und durchwühlte weiter seinen Schrank.  
Mit einem Aufstöhnen presste sich der Malfoyerbe das Kissen aufs Gesicht und versuchte, wieder einzuschlafen. Er wollte wissen, was der Traum bedeutete. Nach wenigen Minuten allerdings gab er auf, schlug die Decke zurück und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett.  
„Zum Training ist es egal, was du trägst. Es ist danach eh durchgeschwitzt.“ Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Oh mein Gott, es geht um ein Mädchen!“  
„Und wenn schon…“, hörte man das gedämpfte Murmeln von Blaise aus seinem Kleiderschrank.   
„Du machst nie einem Mädchen Avancen. Die wollen alle dich, aber du sie nicht. Was hat sich geändert?“  
„Ist doch egal, oder? Kann ich mich nicht für meinen besten Freund hübsch machen?“, fragte er neckisch und zwinkerte Draco zu.  
Der verdrehte nur die Augen.  
„Nur, weil ich schwul bin, bist du trotzdem nicht mein Typ. Du bist zu groß, ein Schwachkopf, viel zu sehr auf Witze bedacht und, allem voran, hetero. Also lenk nicht ab und sag mir, wer sie ist.“  
„Dray, lass gut sein, okay..?“  
Er runzelte die Stirn.  
„Ist dir das peinlich? Du hast doch immer gesagt, wenn du ein Mädchen magst und sie dich wegen deinem Charakter mag, wirst du ihr eine Chance geben. Wieso ist es dir peinlich, ein Mädchen zu mögen? Also, außer den offensichtlichen Gründen, aus denen ich immer einen Männerkörper vorziehen werde?“  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob sie… Naja… Wie sie darüber denkt.“  
„Jedes Mädchen an dieser Schule steht auf dich. Warum sollte sie es nicht tun?“  
Das war jetzt wirklich interessant. Im Schneidersitz lehnte sich Draco an seinen Bettpfosten.  
„Sie ist… anders. Ich bin nicht ihr Typ, sie stand mal auf jemand anderen. Oder tut es vielleicht noch. Er ist aber ein Arschloch, das bin ich nicht. Ich bin ihr vielleicht zu sanft, zu nett… Und sehe nicht aus wie er. Sie ist schüchtern, klug, liebenswert… Wunderschön. Aber das weiß sie denke ich nicht mal wirklich. Ich fürchte, dass die Tatsache, dass so viele Mädchen mich wollen, sie verunsichern würde.“  
Blaise konnte fast hören, wie die Rädchen im Hirn seines Freundes zu rattern begannen. Langsam wiederholte er die aufgezählten Punkte.  
„… Aber sie hat kein Problem damit, dass du ein Slytherin bist?“  
Überrascht blickte er zu ihm.   
„Woher weißt du, dass sie nicht auch aus unserem Haus ist?“  
Der Blonde lachte los.  
„Wir haben keine Mädchen, auf die deine Beschreibung passt. Keine Slytherin ist hübsch und schüchtern. Und so wie du sie beschreibst, ist sie relativ unschuldig. Das ist eben nicht unser Merkmal. Vielleicht eine Hufflepuff?“  
„Na gut, nein. Sie ist keine Slytherin.“  
„Ist sie Jungfrau?“  
Mit großen Augen blickte der Dunkelhäutige ins Gesicht seines Freundes.  
„Woher soll ich das denn wissen? Warum ist das überhaupt wichtig?“  
„Naja, ich kenne alle Jungfrauen im Schloss. Pansy hat ein Buch darüber“, meinte er achselzuckend.  
„Ich weiß nicht mal, ob du noch Jungfrau bist. Und du kennst alle?“  
„Bin ich nicht.“  
„Was?“  
„Jungfrau. Bin ich nicht mehr“, sagte Draco grinsend.  
Sein bester Freund runzelte die Stirn.   
„Mit wem hast du denn geschlafen?“  
„Mit einem der Siebtklässler. Er stand auf mich und ich dachte mir, es schadet ja nicht. Und er war echt rücksichtsvoll, für eine Schlange. Naja, und Pans.“  
Der Kopf des Schwarzhaarigen schnellte zu ihm herum.  
„Du hast mit Pansy geschlafen?!“  
Draco zuckte leicht zusammen, nickte dann aber.  
„Ich musste sicher gehen, dass ich wirklich schwul bin. Was ich bin. Frauen sind eklig. Und so weich. Das ist gruselig.“  
Nun war es an Blaise, die Stirn zu runzeln.  
„Ich verstehe auch nicht, was an Männern so toll ist“, sagte er und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Und ich will jetzt keine Schwärmereien hören, wie toll Schwänze sind. Dafür ist es zu früh am Morgen und ich bin zu nüchtern.“  
„Okay“, meinte der Blonde und lachte auf. „Dein Verlust.“ Dann würde sein Gesicht wieder ernst. „Aber im Ernst. Wer ist diese Traumfrau, dass sie dich nervös macht?“  
Frustriert ließ sich der Dunkelhäutige wieder auf sein Bett fallen.   
„Ich hatte gehofft, das Thema wäre beendet.“  
„Blaise! Jetzt sprich schon! Sonst muss ich raten!“  
„Ich will es dir einfach nicht sagen…“  
Dracos Gedanken rasten. Wen könnte er meinen? Er kannte die Mädchen leider kaum, sodass die Beschreibung ihm nichts brachte. Dass Blaise es nicht sagen wollte, ließ erahnen, dass Draco sie kannte. Slytherins fielen raus. Die Patil-Schwestern waren alles andere als schüchtern, ebenso wenig das Brown-Mädchen aus Gryffindor. Ebenfalls aus diesem Grund schieden Turpin und Brocklehust aus. Und Jones aus Hufflepuff auch. Klug… Naja, da fielen ja eigentlich die anderen beiden Hufflepuffs raus. Li war nicht sein Typ, das wusste er, weil Blaise sich mal über asiatische Mädchen ausgelassen hatte. Dieser Typ turnte ihn ab. Blieb noch McDougal. Aber würde er eine Schottin wollen, wo er doch nicht viel von diesen hielt? Smith und Roper waren ziemlich hässlich und Moon so seltsam, dass das komisch wäre.   
„Du stehst aber nicht auf Perks, oder?“  
„Wer ist das denn bitte?“, fragte Blaise verwirrt.  
„Eine Gryffindor, die irgendwie eher nach Ravenclaw passen würde. Ähnlich wie Hermine.“ Bei diesem Namen zuckte er kurz zusammen. Draco riss die Augen auf. „Du stehst auf Hermine?!“  
Sofort stürzte Blaise vor, um Draco den Mund zuzuhalten.  
„Shh! Nicht so laut…“  
Energisch riss der Blonde die Hand von seinem Mund, fuhr aber leiser fort.  
„Wie kommt das denn bitte?“  
„Sie ist wirklich hübsch!“  
„Ich habe nicht gesagt, sie sei hässlich. Ich fragte, wie es dazu kam.“  
„Naja… Wir haben ja angefangen, öfter mit den beiden rumzuhängen. Ich hab halt das Gefühl, dass sie mich mag, freundschaftlich. Und das wegen dem Charakter. Pansy ist vergeben und nicht mein Typ, sie ist zu vorlaut. Und ich steh halt auf Hirn.“  
Ungläubig schüttelte der Malfoyerbe den Kopf.  
„Ich fasse es nicht… Dass du dich mal in eine Gryffindor verliebst, noch dazu in ein Schla- eine Muggelstämmige… Dein Vater wird dich enterben, das ist dir klar?“  
„Ich weiß… Vielleicht kann Mum ihn aufhalten, wenn sie sie kennen lernt?“  
„Dafür müsstest du erstmal den Mut haben, mit ihr zu reden. Ich fürchte, dass deine Bedenken gerechtfertigt sind. Das Wiesel ist ein Arsch. Sie wird verdammt vorsichtig sein.“  
„Ach, verdammt!“, fluchte der Schwarzhaarige genervt und warf sich in seine Kissen. „Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein!“  
„Naja… Um einen guten Eindruck zu machen, sollten wir vielleicht pünktlich sein. Es wird Zeit, zum Frühstück zu gehen.“  
„Oh mein Gott, so spät schon? Wir müssen los!“, rief er und rannte aus dem Zimmer.  
Gelassen ging Draco ins Bad und kämmte seine Haare, zog sich an und trat dann 20 Minuten später – Schönheit brauchte ihren Preis – aus der Tür, um einem nervösen Blaise gegenüberzutreten. Pansy löcherte Draco mit Fragen, was denn mit ihrem Freund los sei, doch er schwieg beharrlich. Sie war einfach eine Tratschtante. Als die drei in die Große Halle traten, wanderten ihre Blicke, wie mittlerweile jeden Morgen, zum Tisch der Löwen und Hermine winkte ihnen zu. Als Harry von seinem Teller aufsah, trafen sich sein Blick und der des Blonden und es durchfuhr beide heiß und kalt. Harry, weil ihm seine Träume einfielen. Puterrot wandte er sich wieder seinem Rührei zu. Draco, weil die grünen Augen des anderen so bekannt waren, ebenso die Lippen. Also war es Harry Potter gewesen, von dem er geträumt hatte und der ein solches Verlangen in ihm auslöste. Konnte da tatsächlich etwas dran sein an der Sache mit dem Trank? Nachdenklich setzte er sich auf seinen Platz und tat sich Essen auf. Er würde wohl mit Harry reden müssen.  
~*~*~  
Blaise brauchte noch einen Monat, um mit Hermine zu sprechen. Die beiden saßen gerade am See und schauten den anderen beim Schlittschuhlaufen zu. Draco hatte, entgegen seiner sonstigen Eleganz, kein Talent dazu und musste sich andauernd von Harry oder Pansy hochhelfen lassen, sodass die beiden ihn jetzt in ihre Mitte genommen hatten und zu dritt fuhren. Langsam aber sicher wurde er besser und schaffte es, die Balance zu halten, sodass nun nur noch der Gryffindor an seiner Seite war.  
„Mine?“, sagte er und tippte sie an.  
„Mh?“, murmelte sie, ohne vom Buch aufzuschauen.  
„Ich… Wollte mit dir über etwas reden… Beziehungsweise, dich etwas fragen.“  
Seine Stimme klang ziemlich unsicher, was auch der Braunhaarigen auffiel. Sie hob nun doch den Blick und schaute ihn direkt an.  
„Ja?“  
„Also… Naja, im Februar ist ja wieder ein Hogsmeade-Ausflug…“  
„Ist das deine Frage?“, wollte sie belustigt wissen.  
„Nein… Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mit mir zusammen hin möchtest?“  
„Ich… verstehe nicht. Wir sind doch immer zusammen da. Warum fragst du mich das jetzt extra?“  
Neugierig richtete sie nun ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn und klappte da Buch zu.  
„Ähm…“ Nervös fuhr er sich mit der Hand in den Nacken, ein blass-roter Schimmer auf seinen Wangen. „Ich meinte, ob du Lust hättest, mit mir… Allein irgendwo hin zu gehen?“  
Überrascht schaute sie ihm in die Augen, suchte nach einem Zeichen, dass sie ihn richtig verstanden hatte.  
„Wie… Wie ein Date?“  
„Naja, ja… Nicht wie ein Date. Ein Date.“ Ihr Mund öffnete sich und schloss sich wieder, während sie nach Worten suchte. Sofort hob er abwehrend die Hände. „Du musst nicht! Also, wenn du nicht willst, dann nicht! Ich dachte nur, es wäre vielleicht eine gute Idee… Aber du…“  
„Blaise“, unterbrach sie ihn ruhig, nun ebenfalls mit rosa Wangen. „Ich würde sehr gern mit dir ausgehen.“  
„Wirklich?“, fragte er und ein Grinsen bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht.  
Sie verdrehte nur die Augen.  
„Ich hab zugesagt. Warum sollte ich das tun und dann nein sagen? Du bist der Witzbold von uns beiden.“  
„Also… Dann haben wir ein Date?“, fragte er begeistert.  
„Ja“, meinte sie und lächelte ihm zu.  
~*~*~  
Draco und Harry brauchten noch länger. Während Hermine und Blaise zum Valentinstag im Madam Puddifoots Tee trinken waren und Pansy in der Eulerei zu tun hatte, saßen die beiden bei einem Butterbier in den Drei Besen.  
„Harry?“, fragte Draco, nachdem sie eine Weile still nebeneinander saßen.  
„Ja? Was gibt’s?“  
Die Beziehung zwischen beiden war auf so hohem freundschaftlichem Niveau, dass sie an der Tonlage des anderen erkannten, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
„Ich wollte etwas besprechen.“  
„Geht es um den Grund, warum du immer so still wirst, wenn es um Dates geht?“  
Überrascht blickte der Blonde auf, hatte er doch die ganze Zeit auf den Tresen geblickt.  
„Ich… Ja… Das ist dir aufgefallen?“  
„Dray, du bist mittlerweile mein bester Freund. Natürlich fällt mir so etwas auf.“  
„Okay… Also… Willst du es wissen?“  
Eigentlich hatte ihn der Mut verlassen. Harry dachte von ihm als sein bester Freund. Natürlich hatte er keine Chance.  
„Natürlich. Wenn du bereit bist, darüber zu sprechen?“  
„Ich denke, das bin ich… Hör zu, seit der Schneeballschlacht… Etwas hat sich verändert. Ich habe Träume, die mich anfangs verwirrt haben, doch mittlerweile verstehe ich es.“ Das Herz des Schwarzhaarigen schlug höher. Konnte sein Gegenüber meinen, was er dachte? „Ich träume von dir, Harry. Nicht als besten Freund oder irgendwas Sinnloses… Die Träume werden immer intensiver.“  
Bittend, nicht weiter sprechen zu müssen, blickten die eisgrauen Seen in die tiefgrünen. Der Brillenträger nickte vorsichtig.  
„Ich auch. Ich träume auch von dir, meine ich.“  
„Du… Was?“ Vollkommen überrumpelt blickte der Malfoyerbe seinen Freund an. „Welche Art von… Träumen?“  
„Vermutlich dieselben wie deine. Küsse, Sex, Händchen halten…“  
„Ich liebe dich.“  
Jetzt war es raus. Draco hielt den Atem an. Wie würde sein Gegenüber reagieren? Dieser lächelte nur, sein unwiderstehliches, schiefes Lächeln.  
„Ich liebe dich auch.“  
Die Welt schien still zu stehen, es gab nur noch sie beiden, Augen, die ineinander versanken, Lippen, die von den eigenen Zungen befeuchtet wurden, gerötete Wangen. Draco schmiss etwas Geld auf den Tresen, trank aus und zog den Gryffindor mit sich aus dem Pub, Richtung Schloss. Zwischendurch pressten sie sich gegenseitig an Bäume oder Schlossmauern, Wände oder Türen, bis sie, beide schon schwer atmend mit geschwollenen Lippen von den heißen Küssen am Raum der Wünsche ankamen. Der nächste Kuss, der folgte, war sanfter, zärtlicher, aber auch fordernd. Die Zunge des Blonden stupste an die Lippen des anderen und nur zu gern ließ er sie ein. Seine Hände wanderten in die schwarze Mähne und verstrubbelten sie noch mehr. Die Hände des Kleineren wanderten begierig über den schmalen, dennoch muskulösen Körper vor ihm. Um sie herum explodierte Feuerwerk, zumindest kam es beiden so vor. So musste es sich anfühlen, den Seelenverwandten zu küssen. Wer hätte erwartet, dass die wahre Liebe im Feind liegt und dass ein dummer Trank für Drittklässler sie zusammen bringen könnte? Seelentrank, ja, das war er wirklich. Er hatte die beiden Jungen ihre Seele erblicken lassen. Und damit die unabwendbare Wahrheit. Die Wahrheit, dass ihrer beider Seelen untrennbar verbunden waren.


End file.
